


A Light In The Attic

by Imshee



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshee/pseuds/Imshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Child Lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light In The Attic

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/8/2001

A light in the attic.  
Can you see it?  
See! There!

Did you see it?  
It was a spark.  
There is life there!

Look! Look again!  
The window is open.  
There, a flicker!

Is it on, or a reflection?  
Is there life, or not?  
Look at me!

It was just a game.  
The gun wasn’t loaded,  
Was it? Was it!

Look at me! Please!  
I’m alive, I tell you!  
Don’t leave me!

Oh God, I’m dead!  
Why? Why me?  
Mom? MOMMY!!


End file.
